Kickin'it with Auslly and Kick
by racefan729
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish go 2 California for concert and meet Jack and Kim and lets just say things might happen! Read please First Fanfic hope u like follow me on twitter and Instagram!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ok hey everyone this about Kick and Auslly

but before I start I want u 2 know a couple of things about myself

1. I am 14 years old

2. I am a male

3. Twitter: racefan729

4. Single

5. Instagram: racefan729

6. I play every sport known to man!

Chapter 1

The trip

Ally pov.

" I can't believe we're going to California!" Trish said " "I know right" I said excitedly " and it is all because of Austin." I stared thinking about Austin his beautiful blonde hair, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, his six pack, and how I just wanted "Ally!" Trish screamed which knocked me back a couple of feet. " I know you're day dreaming about Austin but we need to pack we leave in two hours, can you please close up so we can go pack." Trish said annoyed "Alright Alright we can close up early and i Was Not Daydreaming About Austin!" I said She could tell that I was in fact daydreaming about Austin because she was my best friend. Just after we closed up Austin and Dez walked through the door. "Hey girls." Austin said while doing a 360 trying to act cool. Which we all know is true. " Just you can do a 360 doesn't make you cool you know right." I said sarcastically "oh yeah well if it is so cool then why don't you try it!" He said playfully just before I was about to try it Trish pulled me out the door saying " we got to go do some shopping and packing see u later Dez and Austin. "She said while running out the door "What was all that about?" I asked " We'll since we both know you like like Austin we have to pick out some sexy bathing suits and clothes! She said fastly They both went to go shopping.

Hope you all liked it

Remember to foment and like and suggest!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shout 2 supernatural1 4 favorting my fanfic

Ally Pov

"Do I really have to get this its to skimpy, Austin will think I'm a slut." I said hoping Trish would change her mind "Don't worry Ally he'll love it, trust me." Trish said thinking she knew everything. I try to think of way to get her to change her mind and then I thought that I knew would make her crack. "Fine, I'll buy it," Trish started jumping around like a fool "if you where something like this for Dez." She stopped jumping right away and just stared at me. I started laughing because I knew I am going to win this round. Then she did something that I did not expect. "I'll do it and I'll one up you at the same time. I'll buy a thong for sleeping. That's when I knew I could not back down from a challenge. This went back and forth between the two friends for fifteen minutes and thy both ended up buying 5 thongs, 3 strapless bras, and 2 really small bikinis. " Great that ended the way I wanted it to." I said sarcasticlly The best friends went to go pack for the trip.

Austin Pov

(A/N I am guy so some girls might not know how the a guy's mind works so try to stay with me.)

"What are you packing?" Dez asked " Oh I'm throwing a bunch of my favorite clothes in my packing case." I said quickly "Dude, no offense or anything but you usually just throw a bunch of your clothes in the a minute you only do that when you like someone. Wait a minute you like Ally don't you!" Of all the times he chooses to be smart he chooses know. " Maybe " said trying to hide the fact that in fact I did have a crush on my best friend, music partner, and soon to be future girlfriend (I wish). " Ah Ha I knew it we got to make sure you hook up with Ally while we are on this trip. I had to get him back for finding out I had a crush on Ally. " And I'll make sure you hook with Trish." I said jokingly Then he did something I did not expect he blushed and that means no it can't be he likes Trish! " OMG you like Trish!" I said excitedly " Whhaaat noooo I do not have a crush on Trish." He said horribly trying to convince me. I hope I'm not that bad at lieing or I am doomed for the rest of my life. "Dude I'm not that stupid I can tell that you like her." I said "Fine I might have a little crush on Trish but don't tell her she will punch we and then throw me in a dumpster truck." He said admitily " We probably head to the airport. The girls are probably waiting for us." So they headed off to the airport to go to the city of Seaford where Austin had his big concert.

Did you like it?!

If you are 13-14 years old and want to have a dirty Skype. My Skype is racefan729

Favorite, like, and review!


End file.
